Little Blue Demon
by Silverblueroses
Summary: Rin Okumura was taken by Satan at a very young age, trained and brought up as a demon. His brother, Yukio, unable to remember Rin, hunts demons as an exorcist. Rin has orders from Satan to kill as many Exorcists and Exwires as he can, Yukio has orders to keep True Cross Demon-free. What if they met up once again? NO INCEST. no pairings.. yet. (may change)
1. Rin the demon

Chapter ONE

The blood felt good on his fingers. Rin laughed; this is what drove him, this sensation.

He heard the soft chuckle behind him and turned to look. Amaimon stood behind him, green hair and all. His older brother looked at Rin and broke out in laughter.

"You're just like Father," He said. Rin's grin grew at that.

"Is this Father's idea of babysitting?" Rin said mockingly, "I don't need you, or anyone, to look after me."

Amaimon frowned, "You're the youngest; of course we would take _special_ care of you."

It's true; every prince of hell had their eyes on Rin. Rin: the youngest, the most immature, the one who needed protection, was to be looked after. Satan had made sure of that. After all, Rin was his perfect vessel, and his favorite son.

"Whatever" Rin kicked one of the exorcists laying on the ground, "They're not even that much fun. I'd rather take on someone stronger."

Amaimon put one arm around his little brother, much to Rin's dismay, and walked forward.

"Let's go back, little brother, Father and Mother is waiting."

Rin shrugged off the arm and bent down toward a panting exorcist. Rin unsheathed the sword on his back and sliced down on the exorcist. The exorcist, who looked only around 16, screamed out in pain. His arm lay next to him, blood pouring out. Rin went for this leg next, and in one swift motion, Rin was standing covered in blood. Rin moved his face to look directly into the exorcist's. The exorcist's eyes were glassed over, unblinking; his breath had slowed, and his body unmoving.

"Human lives, how delicate" Rin whispered. "I wasn't even done…"

It was then that he noticed the small earpiece in the exorcist's hand. His knuckles had gone white from the pressure on the earpiece; a small red light blinked from the surface. Rin frowned. Had someone been listening to everything? Had someone been watching? Rin ripped the earpiece from the hand. His fingers brushed against the rubber lining.

"How stupid… this is the result of your useless actions." Rin whispered to himself, then he turned toward the earpiece and screamed into it.

"HEY YOU EXORCISTS, YOU BETTER BE READY FOR WHAT'S TO COME! IF YOU THINK YOU STILL HAVE A CHANCE, THEN YOU'RE JUST PLAIN STUPID! LET'S SEE HOW MUCH OF A FIGHT YOU CAN PUT ON! HAAHHAHHAHHAHA"

Rin then dropped the earpiece and pierced it with the sword. Amaimon was looking curiously at Rin but shrugged and returned to summoning the gehenna gate. The puddle of blood that Rin had made from the exorcist was just enough. When the familiar gate appeared, Amaimon jumped in, dragging Rin along.

***True Cross Academy***

". . . _YOU THINK YOU STILL HAVE A CHANCE, THEN YOU'RE JUST PLAIN STUPID! LET'S SEE HOW MUCH OF A FIGHT-_"

Yukio frowned and pushed his glasses up. No matter how many times he listened to the tape, he always got that feeling. Where had he heard that voice before? This perso- no, this demon, just who was he? The door clicked open, Shiro Fujimoto walked in. His face looked stern as he looked toward Yukio.

"You're here again." Shiro commented, "That tape, it's the one left behind by Togoshi (1)."

Yukio looked toward his adoptive father, nodding at his entrance.

"I just felt nostalgic… this voice… I've heard it somewhere." At this, Shiro's frown grew.

The two stared for a while before Yukio pressed stop and returned the tape. They walked out together, Yukio toward his class.

A sheet of silence fell upon the students as their teacher entered. The air was grim, a large group of exorcists had just been attacked; a few exwires had joined along and lost their lives. As Yukio began the lesson, he couldn't help but feel as if someone had been watching him, watching his class. He quickly dismissed the feeling to focus on the lesson.

"As I was saying yesterday, there will be a training camp trip in 2 days…" Yukio started, "This is the last chance to turn in permission slips. Get them in!"

A few students stood up to turn in their permission slips; a few had uncertain expressions etched onto their faces.

"There will be no danger! We have set up a protective barrier around the camping and training grounds!" At this, a few more students got up.

Seeing that no one else was willing to go, Yukio stuffed the permission slips into a big, yellow envelope and dismissed the class. As he left, the feeling of being watched intensified. An image suddenly flashed into his mind. As quickly as he saw it, it was gone. Two boys, similar in height and structure stood together, laughing. Yukio placed a hand on his head… two boys… black hair… so similar… who-

Before he could finish the thought, Bon, one of his students was next to him, calling his name. Yukio looked up to see Bon's concerned… as concerned as he can get, face.

"Okumura-sensei, you were just suddenly frozen.." Bon started to say.

"Sorry…" Yukio replied, "I was thinking about something."

Then Yukio walked down the hall, toward his room. He had to think all of this through. Who were those boys from that memory? Whose voice would make him is nostalgic? They say that lovers from a past life might sometimes retain memories from that life… but that's impossible. Yukio was definitely not interested in boys. And as Yukio neared his room, one more thought popped up in his mind. Togoshi had said something that had not been recorded very early on. Because Yukio was the only one contacting the group of exorcists at the time, he was the only one who had heard what he said.

"Look! Yukio-sensei's here too!"

***Gehenna* **

"Father, we've returned!" Amaimon stood awkwardly next to his bloodied brother. Rin brushed a piece of stray hair away from his face.

"That was quite a large group. Sorry it took so long." Rin added.

Satan nodded and smiled, "you should go visit your mother… get cleaned up first… she doesn't like bloodshed."

The two nodded and backed out the door. Rin made way for the bathroom while Amaimon headed for his own room. After he had gotten cleaned up, Rin headed for his mother's room. The door was grand and a pale blue color. His fingers closed around the doorknob and twisted. The door opened to reveal his mother. She had once been human; her black hair was now tinted with blue and her eyes, a crystal blue/purple. She smiled as she saw her son make way toward her. Yuri had been taken by Satan when she was near death; she was revived as a demon once they made it down to hell.

"Rin" Yuri cocked her head, "I haven't seen you in a while; where have you been?"

"Mom…" Rin breathed. His mother was against bloodshed and killing; telling her about what he had been doing would make her sad. "I was… just out for a while…"

"It's not like you to lie."

Rin looked away. "Sorry" he said softly.

Yuri held out her hands and enclosed Rin in a tight embrace.

"You've been through a lot, my poor child." She whispered, "I know that you're your father's son, but you're also my son. Don't lose the little humanity left in you."

And with that they parted. Rin made up some excuse to leave and just as he was about to close the door, he heard his mother say to him:

"And don't hurt your little brother… even if he is an exorcist and human."

**A/N: First chap la la la. **

**What happened in the past will be revealed later but Yukio does not AND WILL NOT process any demonic powers in this fanfic. **

**If you have time, leave a review. I love criticism, especially when I know my writing is so bad… mehh.**


	2. Let me join you for Fun

Chapter Two

***Camp Grounds just outside the academy* **

Yukio looked up from his clipboard; everyone is here. The exwires sat in front of him in perfect formation, each sporting either a look of fear or a look of excitement.

"Because of the recent attacks, we hope that everyone will stay within the barrier to prevent demon attacks." Yukio called out, "But should there be an attack, I expect everyone to notify me immediately, as the only exorcist available, I will personally deal with the demon."

The exwires nodded and with that, the training began.

***Close to the camp grounds***

Rin watched the barrier and the people within. The exorcist in there must be his brother. Rin sighed; this will be a lot harder than he thought. Mephisto was nowhere to be found, the lower class demons that had followed him would not be a match against Yukio. And then there's his promise. The promise he had made to his mother, promising that he would not harm his brother. But just how realistic was that promise?

"Father said that I should try to get rid of as many exorcists as possible…" Rin whispered to himself. His sword was sheathed; they shouldn't suspect him of being a demon like this.

_Just walk over and pretend to have been attacked…The minute they open the barrier to let me through… I'll kill as many exwires as I can._

And so, Rin proceeded with his plan.

"HELP HELP HELP!" he called out before swiftly running through a bush and tripping along the way.

At the sight of Rin, the Exwires and Yukio immediately stood up. The first thing Yukio did was point his gun straight at Rin, whose eyes widened. The exwires prepared themselves, settling into attack positions.

"Wait! WAIT!" Rin shouted, the hand clutching his sword tightened. "You don't understand; I was attacked! I need help, please!"

Yukio's eyes widened. This voice… it was the same one as the demon who killed Togoshi and the others. He quickly pulled out his other gun and prepared to attack before he noticed something. How similar he and the demon had looked.

"Please, I beg of you!" Rin cried desperately. He wasn't going to give up now. If by chance his little brother fired at him, he would break the barrier and kill the rest, but until he was considered a threat to them…

"Okumura-sensei" A girl with short blonde hair said in a soft voice, "He's hurt badly, maybe we should treat him first? He doesn't look dangerous…"

Yukio ignored her.

"Okumura-sensei!" The girl who had stood near the blonde cried out. Her purple hair was tied in pigtails and her eyebrows were simple ovals above her eyes. "He didn't attack us, why are we preparing for attack?"

"Demon…" Yukio had only managed to utter out those words when Rin suddenly screamed.

Rin closed his eyes and with his mind, summoned countless demons to where he was. _Attack me_, he said to them. The demons hesitated, _ATTACK ME DAMMIT! _The demons floated around before finally striking for attack. The minute the attacks hit, Rin thumped to the ground and closed his eyes, faking unconsciousness. By now the exorcist and exwires were screaming. Yukio began firing at the small demons that were slowly surrounding Rin, the others followed suit.

By the time the demons had disappeared, Rin was covered in blood and rags. His leg was positioned in an awkward angle. His hair was dismantled and messy.

Yukio announced the camping trip postponed and tried to lift Rin as gently as possible. Rin, who was still fully conscious suddenly, had a thought.

_Pretend I'm amnesic and infiltrate the True Cross. Although there's really no reason for that, older brother Mephisto has _this_ covered. But just think of their faces when they're betrayed by one of their own. How delightful… All right, I'll play this game…_

***1 week later***

Satan had been informed of his youngest son's plan. To say he was displeased was the least of it. _He wants to mingle with the exorcist bunch? Is that all my sons ever want to do?_ But he didn't stop him. Rin was, after all, his dearest son and vessel. Satan chuckled before pulling his wife close.

"Yuri, Rin's getting close to his brother…" he whispered, "Is this your doing?"

Yuri nuzzled closer to her husband and planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

"What do you think? They are brothers after all, even if they are of different species, they need to bond." Yuri smiled, "Besides, Mephisto can take care of him."

Satan frowned; Mephisto was definitely not someone he would trust with Rin, seeing how as he himself had betrayed Satan. This would be a show. A fun show, a battle to the death between brothers, that's all.

***True Cross***

Rin chose to finally open his eyes. It had been a whole week. He hadn't dared open his eyes unless it was night time, or when one of his brothers visited him, mostly Mephisto. This time, he was surrounded by a ground of Exwires and an exorcist.

Rin blinked a couple of times, getting used to the light.

"You're finally awake" Someone said.

Rin tried to sit up, keeping his plan in mind.

"Where am I… What the heck?" He questioned to no one in particular, "Who are you people? What are you… who… who am I?"

Someone gasped. Rin grinned on the inside, were they buying it?

"Do you… really not remember?" The blonde girl from before asked. Rin made the best confused face he could muster.

"Remember what? I don't remember anything… What's wrong with me?"

"Seems like you have amnesia," the exorcist at the corner of the room said quietly. Yukio slowly walked over to Rin. "What is the first thing that comes to mind?"

Rin thought for a moment… what could he say that wouldn't give away TOO much? Perhaps his name…? No. Too risky, what if someone remembered a demon Rin? His father had sealed his power away into his sword so he should look human. They shouldn't suspect him… right? Rin grimaced, anything he says could be used against him.

"I was being chased by demons-I don't know why!" Rin said quickly. The enemy of my enemy is my friend right? Maybe if they had a common opponent… "They kept chasing me… so when I spotted your campout, I thought I would be able to get help."

He received sympathetic looks from some of the exwires, the blonde in particular. He was starting to like that girl. _My first victim . . . _ Rin finally found a chance to survey the people around him. His brother obviously, The blonde girl, the girl in pigtails (eyebrows, he decided), this pink head, a small looking monk, A discolored chicken's butt… what the heck?

"Until we can figure who you are… what you are," Yukio announced, "we have decided to enlist you as a pager to help you gain protection."

"Ah!" Rin grinned, "That's wonderful! Although I don't really understand it, but it sounds like fun!"

Yes, what fun it'll be.

**A/N: I don't have that much time to write. Mostly a little here and there after homework and stuff… **

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I received a lot of favorites and alerts too! I'm still getting used to high school and stuff so… updates are gonna be slow. I have a cover for this story! FINALLY! **

**The full image is here silverblueroses .deviantart #/d5me7dx (remove spaces). It's a pic I drew a while ago… ignore the terrible art skills… Thank you all who read this! Leave a review if you have time **


End file.
